Abstergo Challenges (Rogue)
While reliving the memories of Shay Cormac, the Helix research analyst was issued a number of challenges '''to complete by Abstergo Entertainment. Completing enough challenges unlocked different cheats, which could be used to enhanced gameplay in the Helix. Challenges Lone Wolf '''Level 1 * Synchronize five viewpoints. * Perform ten assassinations. * Perform ten air assassinations. * Kill ten enemies from hiding places. * Complete three Assassin interceptions. Level 2 * Climb for a total of 500 meters. * Perform five double assassinations. * Perform ten escapes from open conflict by using blending or hiding. * Dive into water from a height of 45 meters. Level 3 * Hang five enemies using rope darts. * Have ten enemies killed by another berserk enemy. * Complete all Assassin interceptions. Privateer Level 1 * Purchase three boat upgrades. * Sink a ship using the Puckle gun. * Capture three ships. * Plunder six warehouses. Level 2 * Capture three forts. * Sink a ship by ramming it. * Unlock five taverns. * Own five different figureheads. Level 3 * Defeat three men-o'-war. * Plunder three warehouses without triggering an alarm bell. * Complete two legendary battles. * Sail a total distance of 120 nautical miles. Scout Level 1 * Collect ten Animus fragments. * Collect a Templar map. * Collect a piece of the Viking armor. Level 2 * Collect 50 Animus fragments. * Visit 15 different locations. * Collect all Templar maps. * Collect all pieces of the Viking armor. Level 3 * Collect all 200 Animus fragments. * Synchronize all viewpoints. * Find all cave paintings. Trapper Level 1 * Skin five animals. * Kill a Canadian Lynx with a Hidden Blade. * Harpoon a sea animal. * Pet five dogs. Level 2 * Skin fifteen animals. * Harpoon and kill five sea animals. * Craft five hero upgrades. Level 3 * Kill a black wolf. * Craft all hero upgrades. * Skin each type of animal. * Harpoon and kill each type of sea animal. Warrior Level 1 * Kill three enemies with a grenade. * Achieve a three enemy kill streak. * Kill five stalkers. * Kill five enemies with headshots. * Kill five enemies affected by a smoke bomb within ten seconds. Level 2 * Achieve a five-enemy kill streak. * Use every type of weapon to kill enemies. * Kill eight guards with grenades. * Kill 30 enemies with headshots. Level 3 * Achieve a seven-enemy kill streak. * Disarm and kill three agile guards with their own weapons. Financier Level 1 * Pickpocket £200. * Loot ten bodies. * Possess £5,000. * Renovate a building. Level 2 * Free a trade route in the naval campaign. * Complete all trading missions in the naval campaign. * Renovate five buildings. * Spend £70,000. Level 3 * Renovate all buildings. * Possess £150,000. * Unlock all destinations in the naval campaign. Performance Level 1 * Get 25% of total synchronization. Level 2 * Get 50% of total synchronization. Level 3 * Get 100% of total synchronization. Reference * Assassin's Creed: Rogue